The Valentine's Prom!
by Cowgirl Em
Summary: This was actually the first Taiora fic I wrote!! He he!! There's a dance in town but will Tai ask Sora? Well, why doncha read and find out!! ^_~


I don't own digimon, it belongs to Toei and Bandai! So Don't sue me!!! By the way, this story has nothing to do with the digiworld, it's just a major Taiora fic!!!

THE VALENTINE'S PROM  
By Emily McGorman

She looked into the pale moonlight, the aurbon eyed, red-headed girl. All she could picture was him, but why? She shifted and stretched her short sleeved pajama top to cover her arms. It was cold, but she didn't close the window, there was something in that crisp night air, that brilliant moon; that she couldn't tear herself away from the open window.

She looked over the silent streets and folded her arms to keep warm. She didn't quite know why she was thinking of him, but she was. She finally shook herself out of her trance and pulled away from the window. She closed it and slipped gingerly into her bed sheets.

Tomorrow she was to meet up with him. They had arranged it together. She would get herself ready to go meet him.

***

The next day, a scruffy, brown haird boy was also getting ready. He was going to meet her. He took extra care over his appearence and found some nice smelling body spray. His Dad walked past and noticed his son's sudden image conciousness.

"Well, well, well! Who's the lucky girl?" his father joked scruffing up the boy's hair

"Dad, cut it out!"

"Okay, so who is it Tai? You haven't cared this much about yourself for - ever" his dad teased.

"I'm just gonna meet up with Sora for something to do, that's ALL!" Tai shouted defensively

"Ah- ha! I knew it you old dog" He scruffed his hair once again

"Dad! Quit the male bonding and let me go to my - "

"Date?" His dad cut in

"No! To my FRIEND! Get it F-R-I-E-N-D!" Tai was getting angry and his dad sensed this much so he left the room.

The red haired girl, Sora, was at last ready to go. She left the house feeling radient and practically rushed to the meeting point. She stopped a few metres away from Tai. She could see him clearly. He hadn't got his goggles, nor the blue head - band. He wore a casual white shirt and some jeans. He looked good like that. Then he spotted her, he smiled and walked towards her, with his hands in his pockets.

She also looked different, she wasn't wearing her helmet, she wore a low cut lime green tanktop and her favourite blue jeans. She smiled as Tai approached her with his hands in his pockets.

"so..." was the only thing Tai could think to say

"Uh huh" she replied bashfully. They both shifted awkwardly.

"Um, yeah - let's go eat" Tai finally remembered why they had met up.

"Okay" sora nodded

They got to a small, casual looking Café. Tai opened the door for Sora who giggled and stepped through. While they were eating they exchanged several glances and throroughly enjoyed themselves. The day seemed to fly by and soon enough it was time to go home. Before they parted from each other's company, Tai offered to walk Sora home.

"Well that was fun!" Tai said as they stood outside Sora's door.

"Yeah, we'll have to meet up again some time like that" she replied

"Well, there's always the valentine's prom" Tai joked

"Yeah, but I don't have a date" Sora laughed back.

A thought suddenly hit Tai and without thinking he began to ask his question. "Hey Sora - " he held her hands tightly "Would you consider going - "

Just then Sora's front door opened, they both covered their eyes, as they were used to darkness. They squinted through their eyelids towards the door. It was Mrs. Takenouchi standing in it

"Oh hello Taichi" she said "Come on in now Sora, it's late."

Sora turned away from Tai, and headed for the door. When she was just about to step inside, she looked back at him lovingly

"Good night, Tai" she said softly as she closed the door

"Goodnight" He whispered "Sweet dreams"

***

The next day was February 13th and Tai couldn't help but think about the night before. He was so close! Tomorrow was the Valentine's prom and he wanted Sora to go with him now. However, he was too scared to ask her.

Elsewhere Sora was becomming giddy at the thought of Tai asking her to the prom. Was he trying to ask her to it last night? She didn't usually like that sort of thing, but for some reason she wanted to go.

Suddenly, she heard the door bell ring. Her heart stood still as she heard the door being opened, and the visiter step inside. She held her breath as she heard footsteps comming up the stairs towards her room. Quick as a flash she darted on her bed, opened a book and looked normal. There was a knock at her bedroom door followed by it opening. Sora spun round, her heart still racing - then it abruptly stopped all the excitement

"Oh" she said, dissapointed "It's you"

There in the door way stood Matt. Not Tai, but Matt.

"Don't sound too enthusiastic will you" He mocked her

"Sorry" she said with out meaning

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked her sitting beside her

She thought long and hard. Tai never said anything about going to the prom, why did she care so much anyway?

"I suppose not" she finally said

"Good, you see, I was wondering if you have a prom date yet? Only I'd like to take you if you haven't" Matt said.

Sora looked at Matt, he was looking for an answer. She thought once more. "Tai hasn't asked me, so I don't have a date. But I want to go with Tai. Oh but I can't say no to Matt, I don't want to hurt him"

"Sure, you can take me" she finally said

"Great, now I have to go and get some stuff together, I'll be round at 8 tomorrow, phone me later yeah? See yah" Matt walked out of her room

"Bye" Said Sora as she watched him go.

She lay back on her bed with her arms folded neatly behined her head and thought "Why was I so disappointed that it wasn't Tai? It's not like I like him like that or anything" She rolled onto her side and looked at a photo of her and Tai that was on her table. They were much younger in this picture and they were all dressed up because it was taken at a birthday party. Sora found herself smiling at this picture.

***

Tai finally thought he would ask Sora to the prom. He had worked out his entire speach and wrote it on Paper, then he picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number.

"Hello? This is Sora, who is it please" came the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Sora, it's Tai" his voice shook with nerves.

"Oh Hi Tai?" She said happily,"what can I do for you?"

"Well" Tai started, he looked at his paper but he was too nervous to focus on the words he had written "Um... Sora... Would you mind... Maybe... coming to the prom... as my date?"

Sora practically jumped for joy, but then reality hit her. He had finally asked her, but she'd already said yes to Matt.

"Tai... I" she started sadly

Tai's heart sank "Don't bother" he said "I guessed as much. See ya Sora" he put down the phone. Tai slumped on his bed and looked at the clearly written speech he had written, with a burst of anger her screwed them up and threw them behined him. He sat in the darkness with his head in his hands.

Kari walked into the room "Tai? What's wrong" 

Tai looked lovingly at his sister. She sat beside him. Tai poured out everything that had happened to his sister. She cared so much about others, she was great.

"That's too bad" Kari said and placed her hand on his shoulder "but you still have to go, you might get to dance with her"

"I dunno - " Tai started pessimistically

"Go on Tai, I'll go with you if you want, I'll tell TK I'll go with you" She smiled at him.

Kari was right and Tai knew it "No Kari, you tell TK you'll meet him there, I'll escort you"

"So you're coming?" She asked hopefully

"Yeah. Thanks kiddo" He hugged his sister.

***

Sora was sat in her room thinking "I want to go with Tai but I can't hurt Matt. But if I go with matt and I'm not happy, I'll hurt him more maybe! Oh what am I supposed to do?" She sat motionless on her bed and starred into the darkness "I know what I have to do" She picked up the phone and dailed

"Hi, it's Sora. I'm sorry, Tai..."

***

On the day of the Valentine's prom Tai walked in with Kari and then left her with TK. He slumped miserably to the "loner" bench with some goofy looking girls and egg head lads. His eyes darted along the dancefloor, spying his friends "there's Mimi and Joe! Lovely! Izzy, and - who is that?? Hmm why haven't I seen her before. Nice one Izz, not my type but hey! Kari and TK. But wait a minuite, where's Matt, and Sora?

No sooner had this thought entered his head Matt entered the room. He smiled at Tai and sat next to him

"Hey Tai" He said

"Matt? Where's Sora?" Tai asked

"Oh she said she had something to do. I dunno Women!" Matt said. He spied a girl with a slim figure with long red hair, who appeared to be alone. "Hello? What's this? Sorry Tai, I gotta go" He ran towards the girl, who's name was Jenn and led her to the dance floor.

"He he! Just like Matt!" Tai chuckled as he headed for the drinks.

He stood by the drinks counter and watched the dance. Just then Tai felt someone approach him, he could smell sweet perfume and he started to feel uneasy. Suddenly someone put their hands over his eyes and shouted: "Guess who?" in a strange voice

"Matt?" Tai guessed

"Nope!!" They giggled

"Hey wait a minute, I know that laugh anywhere! Sora?!?"

She released her hands and he spun round

"Right" she said

Tai looked at her. She looked beautiful. She wore a sleeveless, backless pink gown, with a silk scarf which draped gently down her back, evening gloves, a heart shaped lockett and looked much older.

"Wow" Tai managed to say "Sora you look... amazing" he realised what he said and blushed. "But Matt said you had to do something"

"Yeah be your prom date" she smiled

"Wha-??"

"I phoned Matt and said 'I'm sorry, Tai wants me to go with him and I think I should because he's my best friend' he took it really well and agreed with me. You do still want me to be your date don' you" She said worried

"Of course I do!" He lifted her up and span her round in the air. He quickly put her down when he realised what he was doing "Ahem. But why turn down Matt, for me?" Tai asked

"I like being with you, you're my best friend don't ever forget it!" She poked his cheeks playfully. They both laughed. It was good to be in each other's company again.

They stood silently next to each other and watched the others dancing. The slow dances came on and they shifted awkwardly. Sora looked at Tai, he looked so mature, even handsome! He was wearing a neat navy blue suit with a white shirt and bow-tie to match. She rested her head on his shoulders and slipped her hand into his. He broke out of his trance and looked at her, half in shock. Then he smiled, it gradually turned into a sly grin. He bowed before her and with his best English accent he said

"May I have the pleasure of this next dance?"

She giggled and said "I thought you'd never ask!!"

He led her to the dance floor and put his arms arround her.He heaved a sigh and rested his head on hers. He breathed her in so deep, he couldn't believe how close they were. She pressed herself against his body and held him tight. The room was filled with couples, but in the middle of it all stood Tai and Sora. The temprature of the room was very warm and it made Sora dizzy, but she didn't want to let go. The moment was too good to stop now. Finally it got too much for her and her legs gave way. Tai caught her and asked with deep concern:

"Sora, Are you alright?"

"I guess so, I just need some air" she replied lying limp in his arms.

"Sure thing" He said "Lean on me" He half carried her and half helped her out of the door. Kari watched him happily

"That's my Brother" She looked at Tk who was laughing and she kissed him on the cheek. TK blushed and they both giggled.

***

Outside Tai had led Sora to a bench where they both sat. She leaned against him, her head in his lap looking up at him, she looked tired. She closed her eyes and the moonlight hit her soft skin and made her look, in Tai's Eyes, Gorgeous. When they had sat for long enough Sora had recovered and now sat up next to Tai. They stared at the moon, tonight it was full and they thought it looked very romantic.

Sora stood up "I'm bored of these things"

Tai stood up looking hurt but then he realised she was talking about her shoes! She kicked them off furiously. The black strapped high heeled sandels had hurt her, and now she could feel the soft wet grass beneath her feet.

"That's much better" She sighed with relief. Tai chuckled at her. She grinned slyly then hitched her dress up to her knees, so she could run. Before Tai knew what was happening Sora charged at him and knocked him to the ground. He was stunned and when he looked up Sora was running towards the trees, she stopped looked back and laughed at him. He realised her plan, it was a game. He scrambled to his feet and ran after her. They chased each other for a while untill he finally managed to catch her, he hid behined a tree and when she came round the corner, he pounced on her. They both toppled to the floor and laughed together.

Tai grinned and went to grab her arms, but she dodged and rolled out the way. Tai landed on his face and she laughed at him. "I haven't had this much fun in ages" she thought. She pounced back on him and pinned his arms to the floor.

"Ha! Whatcha gonna do now Tai?" she smirked

Tai wasn't prepared to go down without a fight, he pushed her off with his legs and pinned her once more. "Ha, now what are YOU gonna do?" they both laughed. Their game was over, Tai rolled a little to the side and leant his head on one of his hands. He looked at her once more in the moonlight. she was beautiful, he ran his fingers through her hair and they smiled at each other.

"Tai..." Sora asked queitly

"Yeah" he replied

"Why did you ask me to come to the prom with you?" 

Tai looked at her, "Why did you come with me?" they smiled and he poked her in the ribs. She squirmed and knocked Tai's arm that was supporting his head. "hey" He spat out a mouthful of grass. 

"Sorry" she said giggling. He pounced back on her

"Right you asked for this!" He tickled her untill she was screaming with laughter! "Ha ha, you started all this anyway, you silly girl" he said.

"Aaarrggh Stop it! Stop it!!" She laughed.

He stopped and looked at her. "Sora..." He said with a sudden change of attitide, he was now serious "Please don't stop me when I do this.." he leant forwards and kissed her passionatley.Pressing his lips tightly to hers, then he lifted his head and looked away in shame. "I'm sorry Sora, it's just I -" She jerked his head round and pulled it to her own to finish what he had started.

"Whoa!" he said. "Okay." They both sat up, Tai stood up and offered her a hand. He pulled her up and she looked deep into his eyes.

"Tai, I've always known you're my best friend, but now I know you mean so much more to me than that, I think.. I think we're.. I mean you're.. my- My destiny." She smiled up at him. She put her hands to her locket and opened it to show him. Inside there were pictures of him and her when they were younger. "Tai, I love you" She leant against him crying.

Tai stood still, out of shock "Sora, why are you crying?" he asked. She continued to cry. Tai had an idea, he took a few paces backwards and looked at sora with a mean grin on his face. 

"Tai??" she quivered. He charged at her and the two of them once again were on the floor.

"I love you back Sora" Tai smiled, then lifted her head up and kissed her once again.

THE END!!

Hope you liked!  
- Cowgirl Em  
cowgirl_em@hotmail.com  
http://cowgirlem.topcities.com/taiora.htm 


End file.
